warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Formation: Series 1 Book 1
Prologue Silver tabby she-cat with amber-eyes stood uncertainly in the middle of a group of cats. "I have had a dream..." she began, pausing to look up at the sky, "I was told that six cats, Storm Sky, Moon's Shine, Lily's Flower, Dawn's Shadow, Shining Willow, and Lion's Mane are to lead their own group of cats." "Song Sky, we are to believed a dream," snarled a voice. Heads turned to see a tortioseshell she-cat staring at them. "It was from Mallow's Leaf, the elder who died last moon," Night's Flame took a step forward, "I really doubt that," "Then who did?" challenged Song Sky. The tortioseshell rolled her golden-eyes, "Let's say he really did come to you in a dream. How do you know he isn't trying to control us?" "Squirrel's Tree, why would he lie?" "Mouse-brained," muttered Squirrel's Tree. Song Sky glanced behind her at Squirrel's Tree, "I have always believed that our ancestors are watching out for us, and this proves it," The silver tabby turned to look at the rest of the cats around her. "That is all I know, I hope that the six cats can fulfill our ancestor's request," The cats split up, while the six staid behind shocked at the news. Chapter One: Shining Willow Shining Willow clampered up the branch. She was now the highest any cat had ever gone. "Look at me!" She called down to the forest floor. "Good, now come back down!" Broken Tree pleaded. Shining Willow rolled her eyes but swiflt leaped down. "Why do we not practice tree climbing?" Shining Willow asked. Broken Tree gave her a meaningful look. Shining Willow knew what this look meant- The rules are not to be questioned. The rules are so bird-brained! If I really ever do lead some cats, I'll make much better rules! "Now let's go back," Broken Tree meowed quickly, before his softpaw could argue. The two padded up the slope until they reached camp. "Mother I climbed-" Broken Tree stopped her with his tail that he shoved over her mouth. Shining Willow tried to spit his black tail out of her jaws. Mist Fog looked up from her sparrow. "You what, dear?" She asked. Broken Tree gave her a glare and finished off Shining Willow's sentence with something else, "She climbed all around the slope, today." Mist Fog didn't notice that Broken Tree had his tail stuffed in Shining Willow's mouth and went back to eating. Get this tail out of my mouth now! I might just be leader one day! Broken Tree gave her a angry glare and whipped his tail out of her mouth. All this over a tree I climbed?! '' Snow Fall raced over as soon as Broken Tree left. Snow Fall looked very excited. "Guess what, Shining Willow?" Shining Willow flicked her tail, not wanting to guess. "I'm going into the mountains tomorrow!" Snow Fall exclaimed. Shining Willow's jaw dropped. "Already? What is so great about the mountains, anyway?" Shining Willow bombarded Snow Fall with questions. Snow Fall's eyes sparkled, "All I know is that when cats return from the mountains they become sharpclaws! I think it is the final thing we train for!" Shining Willow scowled, "I thought ''I was better trained then you!" This seemed to make Snow Fall even more happy. "I guess not!" He replied, cheerfully. But Broken Tree said I was learning faster then any other softpaw! '' Shining Willow left Snow Fall and went to find Broken Tree. He was chatting to Lake Frost and Dark Stone. "Why does Snow Fall get to go to the mountains and I don't?" Shining Willow interupted. Broken Tree frowned at Shining Willow. ''Please don't make him growl at me! "So you know. I knew you would be jealous, so I talked to Song Sky and asked if you could go too. She said it might work," Broken Tree explained. Lake Frost gasped, "There have never been two softpaws in the mountains at the same time!" Dark Stone twitched his tail in agreement. Why no two softpaws? '' "Shining Willow, how about you go eat," Broken Tree more ordered then suggested. Shining Willow didn't stay to argue, she padded off very content with situation. She was going to the mountains with Snow Fall! ''This is what I deserve! Chapter Two: Lion's Mane I was still shocked at the news Song Sky gave to us. "But I can't lead any group of cats, I have kits." I said to my mate,Rat Scar as I sat down in the clearing. "I can't wait to see our kits." "What would be the name of them?" I ask "I think Jay's Song and Tree's Whisper would be good." "I think River's splash would also be a good name." "Yeah, but anyway I have to go and hunt for us." "Okay." I felt a sharp pain in my belly. "I hate to given treatment that no other cat has, so I'm having kits big woop. I thought Suddely I felt more pain. "I'm having kits!" I cried in my mind. I let out a yowl of pain suddenly Sky's Fall,Rat Scar, and Song Sky came into the clearing. "Okay Lion's Mane just eat these. Sky's Fall said as she gave me somme poppy seeds, numbing the pain. "Two she-cats and one tom." Song Sky said "Yes and Rat Scar name the tom." Sky's Fall said "Lion's Mane name the she-cats." "Well the tom's name is Jay's Song." Rat Scar said "The she-cat's name is River's Splash and Tree's Whisper." "Okay Lion's Mane you're moving in to the nursery with your kits." She picked up Jay in her mouth and carried him into the nursey, a place that hasn't been used for moons, a set him down and he mewed and tryed to climb me as soon as I walked in to the nursey "Mommy, mommy I want milk I'm hungry!" Jay's Song said This is how life should be like good food, great and caring mate and loveable kits. Chapter 3: Night's Flame "Nice catch!" a cat exclaimed from behind Night's Flame. "And in camp, too! You'll be a sharpclaw before you know it!" No. Anything but that! Night's Flame grasped the crow that she held in her paws even harder. Blood trickled out of the bird, running in red rivers to the earth below her, back to where it the bird had come from. The day is getting closer. I can't let them win. I can't let them take another chance! She spun around and stalked off, leaving the bird's carcass lying in the snow. "Whatever." "Why does Snow Fall get to go to the mountains and I don't?" she heard a voice whine from behind her. It was Shining Willow. Oh, trust me, you don't want to go there, ''she thought bitterly. "Night's Flame!" called a voice from behind her. Rose Petals, another softpaw, touched her shoulder lightly with her tail. "You okay?" Night's Flame didn't feel like saying anything about... ''the incident. "Um," Rose Petals went on awkwardly, "I know you're sad about Day's Flame... but it was your brother's destiny, right? It just wasn't meant to be." "What, so he was meant to die?" she growled. "No, no, I didn't mean that at all," Rose Petals mewed hurriedly, her dark cream fur fluffing up. "I just... well, not many cats die in the tunnels or in the mountains, so it's not so bad." "I not only hate that stupid ritual," Night's Flame hissed, "I hate all these rules and laws! We're like birds without wings." "But there has to be rules so we're all safe!" Rose Petals exclaimed. "Day's Flame wasn't safe when he went into those stupid tunnels! No one's safe!" Night's Flame yowled and bounded away. She skidded to a halt at the entrance to her den. Once inside, she curled up in her nest. I won't do it, she thought. Just you wait, Day's Flame. I'll make every cat see the right way instead of following our fox-hearted ancestors! Chapter Four: Storm Sky Storm Sky waited quietly for Heart Light on the hill, but only heard compliants from his apprentice, Squirrel's Tree that rang through the clearing. "Why are you so unfocused?" Storm Sky turned to see Heart Light's warm blue gaze. Storm Sky's pelt burned. If only you'll understand. He thought. Heart Light pressed against his fur. "Come on. Let's go back to camp." She meowed. Storm Sky followed her back to camp. Before Storm Sky can show what he feels for Heart Light, a meow makes him turn. "Storm Sky, can I talk to you?" Song Sky meowed, her amber eyes narrowed. Uh oh, ''he thought. He followed Song Sky back to her den. "What are you doing?" Storm Sky's mother's voice was sharp. Storm Sky rolled his eyes. ''This again?! He thought. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything with her," Song Sky growled. Storm Sky let out a hiss. Great, here we go again. ''He thought. "However, that is not I want to talk to you about," Song Sky meowed. Storm Sky pricked his ears. ''Well, what is it? he thought. "I was told that you must lead a group of cats," she meowed, lowering her voice. Storm Sky's heart jumped. Lead a group of cats? You can't even let me lead my own life. '' "I know what you are thinking, but this is your destiny not mine." Song Sky meowed, shaking her head. Storm Sky gulped. ''My destiny... He thought. Chapter Five: Squirrel's Tree Squirrel's Tree walked out camp, making sure to avoid her mentor. I really doubt that our ancestors could go into a cat's dream. Song Sky is so mouse-brained! Walking through the trees she continued thinking to herself. Even if they could, there is no way they would help... "Hello!" A ginger tom commented as she walked by him. Her thoughts being interrupted, she looked angrily. "Don't you know no to talk to a cat who is trying to think!" "Sorry," the ginger tom, Fire's Song answered shyly shifting his paws, "I just wanted to know if you would want to hunt with me," Squirrel's Tree sighed, she couldn't understand why he kept asking her t I go hunting with him, "Sure, but don't scare the prey," Fire's Song looked up happily, "Okay, where do you want to go?" "The moor," answered Squirrel's Tree. "Sure," replied Fire's Song, "Let's go," Chapter Six: Dawn's Shadow Avoiding everyone who blocked her path, Dawn’s Shadow walked towards the the camp entrance. Once she reached the camp entrance, she raced out deep into the wood as fast as her legs could carry her. To keep herself hidden Dawn’s Shadow, climbed a tree and hid under the many green leaves. I might be the fastest runner in the tribe, but they could still find me. '' Before Dawn’s Shadow could think about anything else, she heard her name being called, “Dawn’s Shadow! Come out, wherever you are. Please, come out. It’s just me, out here. We can work this out together.” She instantly recognized the voice, her mate, Hawk’s Wing. ''What am I gonna do now? I can’t stay hidden forever, I can’t just run away either. How am I going to tell Hawk’s Wing that I don’t think that I’m strong enough to lead a group of cats, when he is always telling me that I am and won’t let me say I’m not. Why did I have to be chosen to lead a group of cats? Why not someone else? “I know you want to help, Hawk’s Wing, but I need to figure this out myself.” Dawn’s Shadow looked down from the tree and quietly added, “I don’t know if I can or want do this, lead a group of cats.” Chapter Seven: Lily's Flower Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlewillow's Fanfic Category:Feathertail Millie's Fanfictions Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions